First Morning
by kaitlin.perkins42
Summary: Kurt and Blaine explore each other inimately for the first time, and the importance and beauty of the experience is not lost on Blaine. Inspired by art by  blackcage on deviant art. One shot, slash.


Title: First Morning  
>Words: ~2000<br>Rating: NC-17 (explicit sexy times!)  
>Summary: Kurt and Blaine explore each other intimately for the first time. The significance of the experience is not lost on Blaine.<br>Disclaimer: The usual. I do not own them, I do not claim to own them, I'm not making any profit whatsoever.  
>AN: I was prompted to write this piece when I saw some art on deviantart by ~blackcage. It has the same title as this story and can be found in her scrapbook, though I'm not sure why... go look at the picture! It's so sweet. :)

* * *

><p>Blaine hadn't expected <em>this<em> to happen for a long time. Certainly not now. Certainly not with Kurt's parents downstairs, drinking night caps and watching the late night news. Certainly not here. He was lying in Kurt's bed on his back, looking up at Kurt, who was kneeling between his outstretched legs. Kurt was staring back, and there was a heavy electric current coursing between the two of them. There had been nothing extraordinary about the day, they had gone for coffee and then for a walk in the park, before Kurt invited Blaine over for a family dinner.

"Friday is our family dinner night, it's kind of like a tradition. My mom started it. Anyways, I thought it would be a good time for you to talk a bit more to my whole family. My dad, and Carole. If you don't want to come, it's okay, I understand." He had rambled on for a while before Blaine could cut in and stop him.

"Kurt," he had said, squeezing the younger boy's hand, "it's okay, I would _love _to come."

And so he had joined them for the family tradition, helping Carole and Kurt cook in the kitchen until Kurt shoed him out and he went and joined Finn and Burt in the living room where they were having a conversation regarding their fantasy football teams. He had wanted to spend the night with Kurt, but he also knew that Kurt had intended this to be an opportunity for Blaine to bond with the whole family. Dinner was delicious – he hadn't expected any less for Kurt – and the conversation was very interesting, thanks to Finn's colourful stories, and Blaine couldn't have had a better night with the family.

When it came time to go home, he was dreary eyed and tired and didn't particularly want to drive. He had mentioned it to Kurt who promptly took that as a hint that he needed to petition for Blaine to stay the night. He begged his father, promised that they would leave the door open the whole night and even that one of them would sleep on the chaise lounge in there. Finally Burt relented, made them promise "absolutely no funny business!" and wished all three boys a good night. Carole had kissed them all on the crown of the head, and while Blaine found it a little odd, he felt a tug at his heart – it had been ages since someone had shown him that kind of motherly affection.

Kurt dragged him upstairs to his bedroom, and at first it had seemed like they _were _going to keep their promise. Blaine brushed his teeth side by side with Finn in the bathroom sink while Kurt went through the steps of a painstaking nightly skincare routine. Finn had lent Blaine some pyjama bottoms ("But, dude, can you keep your underwear on when you wear them?") since Kurt's were too thin and too long to fit Blaine. After wishing each other goodnight, and shutting the door to the adjoining bathroom, Kurt had urged Blaine into bed. "He won't care," he said, upon seeing Blaine's anxiety. "He probably won't even notice."

Blaine wasn't sure about that, but the lure of Kurt's slender body stretched out on the bed was just too much for him to refuse. He dropped himself onto the duvet and was suddenly met with a hungry pair of soft lips and hand wrapping around his head, fingers curling in his hair and pulling his head so close to Kurt that his nose smashed into his boyfriend's cheekbone. He tentatively placed a hand on Kurt's waist, unsure of where this behaviour had come from – he was afraid of doing anything to stop it, but he also wasn't sure how far he wanted to take things when Kurt's door was _wide open_. Kurt's tongue probed in askance at Blaine's mouth, and he happily parted his lips, letting Kurt in to explore the well-known territory. One of Kurt's hands moved slowly down to his chest, massaging at the muscles he found there. Blaine moaned and leaned over, trying to muffle the sound in the crook of Kurt's neck and shoulder. He gripped tightly onto Kurt's arms as the other boy ran his hands down to the hem of his shirt and tugged.

"Kurt?" he asked questioningly. It wasn't that he didn't like where this was _obviously_ going, however, he and Kurt had never really gotten past making out and little heavy petting above clothes. He didn't want to rush Kurt, especially since that awkward sex talk they had had just before they became a couple. He wanted to give the other boy time, and if he was honest with himself, he was nervous about how he would perform his first time, as well.

"Blaine, please, just hush." Kurt's hands were warm against his skin, and as his nails scraped softly at his flesh, Blaine arched his back and let out a muffled groan, his eyes rolling. He was already hard and dripping pre-cum, and all over Finn's pyjama pants, too. He rocked his hips forward and his groin made contact with Kurt's thigh. He hoped that Kurt felt how hard he was. "I've never done this before," Kurt said, and Blaine nodded, even though he wasn't sure exactly what Kurt was talking about. "I want it to be perfect."

"Me, too." At this point, Blaine was so needy, he was _not _above agreeing to something, whether he knew what it was or not. His hands acted of their own accord and reached down, palming Kurt's dick through his pyjama bottoms. He was hard, too, and he rolled his hips forward to meet the friction that Blaine's outstretched palm provided.

"Are you sure?" Kurt sounded a little nervous now, but his voice was still low and throaty, and oh God, his hands were grabbing desperately at Blaine's ass, and it was all he could do to just not rip of his own clothes right then. Blaine nodded and let out a huffed breath. He finally understood what Kurt was talking about, and yes it was weird, and no he hadn't expected this, but yes of course he wanted to lose his virginity to Kurt! No matter where or when, he was excited at the prospect. Kurt smiled at him in the dimness of his bedroom. "Good, I prepared for this." His smile was 20% cheeky and 80% sexy, and Blaine was lucky that didn't come in his pants right then.

He gripped onto Kurt's pyjama shirt and pulled him close, kissing him fiercely. He gripped onto the boy's thighs and continued to kiss him full on the mouth. "Are _you _sure?" he asked through the kiss. Kurt nodded and reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.

"Are you…are you okay to bottom?" he asked, and Blaine noticed with some sense of odd comfort that Kurt was shaking as he popped the top on the lube.

"Sure," Blaine honestly didn't care. As long as he was having sex with Kurt, he could be whatever that boy wanted. Kurt poured a large puddle of lube into the palm of his hand and gestured to Blaine. Blaine pulled off his pants and tossed them on the floor. "Quick," he said, pulling at the backs of his knees, so he was on his back and the heels of his feet were resting on Kurt's thighs, "we have to be done before they come up for bed." Blaine lifted his hips to give Kurt better access and the first finger probing his entrance felt a little odd. There was a sensation of inappropriate pleasure and tickling. He tried to relax his body and Kurt teased at his hole for a few moments before pushing his finger in. Blaine gasped at the feeling – not painful, but also not as pleasurable as one might like. It felt like an odd pressure where there really shouldn't have been one.

Kurt's finger moved around inside of him for a moment, hooked and dragged and suddenly seemed to snag a nerve. A jolt of ridiculous pleasure shot through Blaine and he clamped his mouth shut on a moan. Kurt grinned and inserted his middle finger as well. "So hot," he mumbled, and Blaine couldn't really believe it, because that really wasn't like Kurt, but it was still such a turn on. Kurt's fingers scissored open and shut inside of Blaine and every now and then one of them would stroke his prostate again and bring him so close to the brink, he feared he might not come back.

Finally Kurt tugged down his pants, ripped open the condom and rolled it on over his throbbing member. He grasped the back of Blaine's knees and gave him one final look, one final chance to back out, before Blaine nodded and Kurt pushed in. He wasn't huge, so it wasn't extremely painful, but Blaine could tell that they hadn't stretched him enough. Kurt still managed to angle himself the right way, though, so that his tip continuously tapped on Blaine's prostate and a burning sensation began to build in the pit of Blaine's stomach. "Oh, Kurt, I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Kurt grinned and gripped Blaine's dick in one hand, moving his hand quickly up and down. In just two strokes of his fist, Blaine came, shuddering and sweating, followed shortly by Kurt.

Kurt grinned down at him dopily, before pulling out and tugging off the condom. "Ugh," he groaned getting off of the bed, "this _is _disgusting." Blaine couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him. He knew that he should get up and put his pants back on, but he was just too lazy. He stretched his body out on the duvet before Kurt came back to bed and pulled it out from under him.

"If you don't want my parents to know we're naked, it's a good idea to sleep _under _the blankets." Kurt grinned and crawled into bed with Blaine, each boy wrapping his arms around the other.

"That what you expected it to be like?" Blaine asked, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's neck.

"Not really," Kurt replied honestly. "But it was still amazing."

The next morning Blaine woke to the sound of someone singing. He rolled over in bed and saw Kurt, fixing his hair in the mirror. He was still wearing the same shirt from last night – his old football jersey – but he also had one of Blaine's Dalton ties draped lazily around his neck, and a wonderful pair of tight fitting briefs, too. When Kurt saw Blaine was awake in the mirror, he turned around, grinning. "Good morning," he said, walking over to the bed to kiss Blaine warmly.

"Morning," Blaine could tell from looking the mirror that he had horrid bed head. He tried not to be self-conscious about it.

"My dad says you can't spend the night anymore until we're 18."

"What? Oh my God, did he come in or something last night?"

Kurt giggled. "No," he said, having the decency to blush a little, "but he did find your underwear on the floor this morning when he came in to ask me a question."


End file.
